


Posibilidades

by samej



Series: Calcetines perdidos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuanto más la conocía, más le fascinaba su intrigante personalidad. Hasta que acabo por rendirse a la evidencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posibilidades

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en un reto de la comunidad de lj [drabbles_30min](http://drabbles_30min.livejournal.com).

Luna paseaba alrededor de la orilla del lago, totalmente inconsciente de que alguien la observaba desde una de las ventanas de una de las torres del castillo. Si mirara hacia arriba vería a la pelirroja Ginny Weasley tras el cristal.

Acababa de salir del baño, y, todavía con el pelo mojado, miraba a la rubia sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

Negó con la cabeza y se movió hasta la cama, mientras reflexionaba sobre su actual situación. La primera vez que había notado una extraña sensación mientras hablaba con Luna había sido hacía cosa de un par de meses, cuando ella se echó a reir estrambóticamente por un chiste absurdo que le habían contado una hora antes en el comedor. Pese a que a cualquiera le habría parecido casi ridícula esa tardía reacción, a Ginny le pareció más que adorable. En ese momento pensó que era porque se había acostumbrado a las rarezas de su amiga, algo altamente complicado ya que cada día le sorprendía con una nueva historia, cada cual más increíble.

Pero fue a más. Cuanto más la conocía, más le fascinaba su intrigante personalidad. Hasta que acabo por rendirse a la evidencia. Estaba enamorada. De nuevo. Y esta vez de su amiga.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Luna no le correspondía, conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para leer en sus ojos cada vez que ella (inconscientemente o no) había intentado forzar un roce entre ambas. Por ello, se sentía como una idiota. _Primero Harry y ahora Luna. No estoy destinada a que me correspondan._

Terminó de vestirse y volvió a mirar por la ventana mientras se peinaba. Ahora Luna estaba entretenida mirando algo que supuestamente estaba flotando a su alrededor. De repente, se paró y miró a su ventana. Saludó a la pelirroja con la mano y Ginny le devolvió el saludo con una ó que ya había tenido bastante autocompasión por ese día y, echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, salió a la Sala Común de su casa. Mientras la atravesaba, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Dean Thomas la miraba hasta que desaparecía por la puerta.

_Bueno_ , pensó, _el día está lleno de posibilidades_. Y, con ánimos renovados, bajo a cenar con sus compañeros.


End file.
